Let's Be Perfect, Until We Realize We're Not
by Haylis
Summary: Lysander believes in goodness, happiness, trust and loyalty. He can't see any reason behind crime and evil. But one day he faces reality, and betrays himself. For 'The Four Houses Competition' with the house Hufflepuff.


A/N: For 'The Four Houses Competition' Challenge. My character was Lysander Scamander, my genre was crime, my prompt was lost and my quote was "As I grow older, I pay less attention to what men say. I just watch what they do" by Andrew Carnegie

_

* * *

_

_Who was he now?_

_He'd lost his way, what made him, __**him**__. He had lost himself._

_What was left?_

_

* * *

_

When he was little, both his mother and his father told him of the evil Lord Voldemort's regime even though it was mostly his mother. He remembered himself sitting in front of their fireplace and listening to the stories of her youth, the stories of how she, the legendary Harry Potter and their friends battled against him. He remembered how much he had hated that man, for killing so many and being so evil. He had not understood it, _at all_.

As he became older he kept it, the believe that nothing could ever justify killing and that there could never be a reason to aim for power. He simply couldn't understand people who could be any other thing, than happy for life, for living. Maybe that was the reason he didn't go to Ravenclaw as his brother Lorcan, but Hufflepuff instead.

He continued his road as a true Hufflepuff, and quickly became loved by both his professors and his fellow students. He helped everyone who needed it, and even though he was completely exhausted, he always had a smile for a friend in need.

Everyone knew the name 'Lysander Scamander', and everyone (maybe not all of the Slytherin's but even they accepted him) liked him.

Everyone trusted him with their secrets and their worries, because everyone knew that Lysander was as much as a Hufflepuff as you could ever be. He would die before betraying their trust.

In his 4th year he secured the Quidditch Cup for the Hufflepuff's for the first time in many, many years. In 5th year he became a prefect, and in his 6th year he got the perfect girlfriend, who he believed was the love of his live and finally in his 7th year he became Head boy.

He truly had the perfect life, and was more than ready to help everyone else get the same, so it was not many who had it in them to truly become jealous of Lysander Scamander. Enemies he had none of.

When he left Hogwarts, he found an old but beautiful house together with his brother and his girlfriend. He started his education as a healer, to which he had perfect grades. Even though it was his brother who was the Ravenclaw, he was the one with the best grades. He often teased Lorcan with this.

Both Lorcan and Lysander's girlfriend, Lucy, began the education to become an auror.

His girlfriend soon became his fiancée.

Everything was just perfect, more perfect than it ever had been.

* * *

He and the other Healers-In-Training had gotten off early that day. He'd been happy, because he would be able to spend some extra time with Lucy. He knew that she and Lucan already were home for the day.

When he came home, he had been in no hurry because after all, the day was still beautiful, still young. He'd picked some of the flowers surrounding the house. He had wanted to surprise Lucy with a bouquet. The walk up to their house he spent trying to make up a way he could get Lucan out of the house.

He'd walked inside the door silently, just in case Lucy and/or Lucan had decided to take a nap. Auror training wasn't a dance on roses, so it wasn't unusual.

They hadn't heard him coming because of that.

* * *

He stood frozen in their doorway. They hadn't noticed him. They were kissing, their tongues against each other, and their clothes at the floor. He couldn't believe it.

His brother and his fiancée with each other, while he stood with flowers in the doorway

He walked away, into the kitchen, as silence as he had come, because he couldn't do anything else. It had to be a nightmare.

But as he stood in the kitchen, leaning up against the desk, he could still hear them. He tried to cover his ears, but it didn't help. He should stop it. Shouldn't he?

It couldn't be anything else than a nightmare. Could it?

Lucy loved him. And Lorcan loved him. So it had to be a nightmare.

That was when he saw the kitchen knife, laying delicately at the desk. It was screaming at him. And why shouldn't he take it? It wasn't like he would do anything with it. It wasn't like this was anything else than a dream. A nightmare.

He threw the flowers away, and took it.

Their voices, the sounds coming from them, they didn't stop. Why should they? He hadn't done anything to stop them.

He should go face them. The nightmares, so he could wake up.

"Lorcan!" Lucy screamed. It had to stop, now!

So he walked back into the room. They were both stile lying there, screaming, the clothes on the floor, kissing… It wasn't a dream, he knew.

Not at all.

"How could you?" For the first time in his life, Lysander was furious.

Lucy and Lucan both turned to face him, surprise stuck on their face. They quickly began to cover themselves up – "Stop it! If this is what you are, stop trying to pretend you're not! Stop lying to me! How long?" They didn't answer. "Lysander…" Lucy began, almost begging.

"HOW LONG?" He screamed, just as Lucy had screamed Lucan's name earlier. Still no answer, the echoing silence was unbearable. Had they laughed behind his back? Over his blinding trust in both of them? His stupid loyalty?

"It doesn't matter. It doesn't fucking matter! Did anything ever?" It's then he realized that the knife still was in his hand. He threw it before he even knew what he was doing.

And then Lucy was lying at the floor. There was blood.

He didn't move, and Lucan didn't either. He just looked at him, with big eyes. "What have you done?" he whispered.

His eyes were so full of emotions, of accusing, of hate and of pure shock. Lysander didn't want to see it, it wasn't right that _his brother _looked at him that way. With pure disgust.

It made Lysander feel like he was some sort of evil, shitty monster.

It felt like an eternity, but he knew it was only a couple of seconds, before Lucan rushed to Lucy's side, his back turned against Lysander. Apparently he couldn't handle it either. "Are you going to call your healer friends or what? Do something, wonderboy! _This is all your fault!"_

Anger and helplessness roared through his body, swallowed him up and ate him whole.

Angry at his brother, because he had driven him to this point. Angry at Lucy for betraying him, his brother too, but it hurt much more that Lucy_, his Lucy_, had done this to him.

Helplessness, because he couldn't see a way out. Lucan would tell, and then his whole life would be ruined. Everyone would know what he'd done, and everyone would leave him, send those disappointing looks at him he'd used his whole life to avoid.

Everyone would know, and they wouldn't understand. He would forever be remembered as a murderer.

_If _Lucy was dead of course. Which she wasn'- "She is dead. You _murdered her._ What will you tell her parents? What will you tell _mum_?" Lucan was accusing him, blaming it all on him. Because apparently it was alright to have it going with your brothers fiancée.

_"Monster."_

"I'll give you monster" Those were the last words Lysander said to his brother.

* * *

The next day everyone knew what had happened. Everyone knew the story about the awful crime, which had happened to Lorcan Scamander and poor Lucy Weasley. Everyone knew that the two had been brutally murdered without any magical means, and that Lucan's brother and Lucy's fiancé, Lysander Scamander, had found the two when he had gotten home from his training to become a healer. No one knew who the person who had committed the crime was, and that left everyone suspicious. Especially the aurors, who looked under every dirty rug they could find. After all, it was two aurors in training.

* * *

A year after the crime had happened the aurors still hadn't found a suspect, so it was finally given up upon, and laid away to collect dust.

* * *

The Lysander who once had been, was now lost. The remains which were left of him, mostly hid behind a convincing mask.

Lysander learned never to trust anything people said. He pretended he did, that he still was the old trusting and loyal Lysander who everybody loved, but he wasn't.

He learned to look at their actions, learned to be paranoid and mistrusting. He never took anything for granted, and only took into account things, which were 100 % sure. Out of the corners of his eyes, he watched everyones actions like a hawk, looking for just the tinniest indication that someone was betraying him. Again.

On the outside he was still soft, sweet and good as always. On the inside he was a black hole and yet also hard as steel.

* * *

Sometimes he cried himself to sleep.

* * *

THE END


End file.
